Highschool Blogs'
by Haley Danyell
Summary: Miley was just your typical teenager on the outside, but on the inside she had a few screts bottled up. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

'Highschool Blogs'  
'chapter one'

9-15-09  
Today's Topic: Gossip  
Oh the gossip these days. It's life threatening. If one word gets out about that party last night, my rep. will be ruined. Than why do you do it? It's high school people! Of course people are going to find out, and of course people are going to talk. Since most of us are immature and have nothing better to talk about. Right? and think of all the gossip you have spread around, probably a lot well think of all of that times like 300. yeah, that's a lot! So if you don't want your gossip spread around don't gossip about other people.(: problem solved. well today is my birthday! happy birthday me.(: lol, i'm heading off to bed, goodnight for now.  
signed, smileyalways024

My name is Miley. I am your average 16 year old high schooler. except i'm not popular and i have a few friends. it doesn't bother me though. because having a few friends that love me is better than having a million friend and them all hating me. I have a huge crush on the quarterback at our school. his name is Nick. *sigh* but it's never going to happen. I am smileyalways024. everyone reads my blogs, but i never tell anyone that it's me. I don't know what high school would be like if i did. and i really don't care. i make up names for everyone so nobody actually knows it's them I am talking about, because then I'm pretty sure they would find out it was me.(: lol. and that totally wouldn't be good.

my best friend's name is Demi. she is also sixteen. she doesn't know that i am smileyalways024. i also have another best friend and his name is Joe. him and Demi are going out which leaves me and my friend Emily single buddies(: that's my group pretty much. and nobody knows i am smileyalways024. it would ruin everything if just one person found out:/ and I can't have that.


	2. Chapter 2

'HighSchool Blogs'  
'chapter two'

***The next day at school***

I walked into school with Demi our arms linked together ready for whatever was waiting for us. As usual the popular kids walked over and tripped us, said some hateful things, laughed, and walked away. Except today nobody stared, nobody laughed, and nobody talked about it. You may think this is how everyday is. But you're wrong. Just because smileyforever024 said to do it doesn't mean it lasts. Sad times yes, but who cares? High school is high school and nobody can change that. Rumors, threats, fights, tears, and heartbreaks. But it's all a part of growing up.

The day seemed to stay the same, no secrets had gotten out all day and the 'populars' hadn't bugged us since that morning. *sigh* they probably had something big planned:/

***lunch time***

I sat down at a table and waited for Demi.  
"Hey Miles" Demi said with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
"Hey Dems, did something good happen today?" I asked kind of freaked out by the way she was staring at me.  
"Yeah! I got an A+ on my science quiz and Joe asked me if we could talk about something BIG today. I'm kinda scared:/"  
"It's probably nothing chica. He always makes everything seem like such a big deal when it's nothing." I smiled at her trying to make her feel better.  
That's when Joe walked over to us, he had a serious face and I was kind of scared. Joe never looked like that.  
"Hey Joe, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing Miles, just being cautious. Hey baby." he said referring to Demi. At times like this is when I wished I had more friends. Emily had to miss school today because of her dentist appointment and I was stuck with the two love birds. Just great!  
"Miles? Miles? MILEY!" Demi practically screamed in my ear.  
"Huh, yeah, what is it?" I asked totally taken off guard.  
"Nick just called your name over there. Do you want me to come with you?" Demi asked, her eyes filled with concern. Gosh, I love her!  
"Yes please, I don't want to die!" I laughed, I was totally over reacting bu could you blame me? So Demi and I walked over to Nick's table. "Yes?" I asked trying to stay calm even though my heart was pounding through my chest, and I was beginning to feel light headed.  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to sit with me and my friends?" Nick asked me, he looked serious I guess but I didn't want to take any chances.  
"No thanks, Demi and I have something to do in the music room and the period is almost over, thanks anyways." And with that I turned around to leave. I heard someone say "chicken" but I didn't turn around because really? I didn't care.  
"Miley! What the hell was that! I thought you liked Nick?" Demi asked playfully hitting me in the arm.  
"I do, but he's taken by Selena and obviously they were just trying to trick us:/" And as soon as the words came out of my mouth I heard laughing and taunting. I turned around to see what was going on and saw Nick and his friend David pouring spagetti down the new girl's adorable shirt. I felt so bad, and I knew that if I had taken up his offer that would have been me. I turned around and began to walk over to Nick and the new girl.  
"HEY!" I yelled. "that's not nice." The whole cafeteria got quiet and began to stare at me. "Yeah? So what are you going to do about it Shadows?" Nick asked me I knew what was coming next. "Shadows, you know that last name fits you well, because that's were you always are, in the shadows. Because that's the only place you belong." Everyone started laughing and Nick let go of the new girl, she started crying and ran to the bathroom. I just shook my head and walked off.

***After school***

"Hey Miles, are you going to ride with me and Dems?" Joe asked me, giving me a sympathetic look knowing that I was still hurting by what Nick had said to me earlier.  
"No, I'm fine. I'll just walk home." I replied and started to walk off. Demi ran over to me and gave me a big hug, I'll text you later and tell you the "Big News" Joe has to give me. I love you Miles!" Then she turned around and walked away. Usually I didn't like walking home by myself, it kind of creeps me out with all the hobos in the world. But I was walking home by myself today and strangely, I felt calm.  
"Miley! Wait up, I want to talk to you." I heard a strange voice calling my name but I had never heard it before. So I stopped and turned around. It was the new girl. She still had on her stained tee and now that I could see her face, she looked like a sad puppy dog. "umm yeah?" I questioned wondering what she wanted to talk to me about. "Hi, I'm Taylor. Thank you for sticking up for me earlier. I'm new here and I'm already unwanted." I think I saw a tear gently slide down here soft cheek, but I wasn't sure. "It's not that you're unwanted it's just you're new, just wait for them to get to know you, then you'll know if you are wanted or not." She smiled at me and I indicated that she meant thanks. So I turned and started walking away. "Miley! Hold on. Can I get your number?" "Yeah sure." I smiled and wrote my cell number down on her hand. "If you need anything just call me." I smiled and turned around to walk home.  
As I walked in the door I noticed something was up. SOmething felt out of place. "Mom? Dad?" Nobody answered. Where was everyone? I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the desk.  
'Dear Miley,  
Your dad fainted today at lunch. I'm afraid he's getting worse. I'm so sorry Miles. If you want come down to the hospital after six. He'll be in surgery until then. I love you baby girl.  
Love always, mama.  
My dad has cancer. I think I forgot to mention that. It's just hard to talk about. We thought he was getting better but I guess not. A tear slipped from the cracks of my squinted eyes. What do I do now? Just then Demi texted me. "Hey Miles):" I texted her back. "Hey Dems, what happened?" It took her a while to text back but eventually she did. "Joe said he wanted to take our relationship to the next level like you know do it. But idk? What do I say?" I didn't know what to say, so I pretented that I didn't get that text and went up to my room to take a shower.

9-16-09  
Today's Topic: Cliques/populars  
We all have them.  
The Cheerleaders: preppy pretty chicks who think they're all that.  
The Jocks: jerks who think they are better than everyone else and make fun of the people who aren't as fortunate as them.  
The Goths: People who keep to themselves and don't talk to anyone.  
The Nerds: Smart people who usually don't fit in with anyone because they think they are better than everyone else just because they are smarter.  
The Outsiders: People who don't fit in any of the groups. Don't have many friends, whatever.  
Why does everyone have to be mean to everyone? Can't we all just be nice? Of course we can't.:/ ugh. Well I'm headed to go see my dad. I'll write later.  
signed, smileyalways024

I signed off my laptop with a sigh and got ready to leave. My mom showed up about ten minutes later.  
"Are you ready to go Miles?" She asked knowing very good and well that I wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

'Highschool Blogs'  
'chapter three'

On my visit to see my dad we stopped at Wendy's to pick up something to eat. My mom sent me in to order since she had gotten a business call and absolutely had to take it. So as I walked into Wendy's I bumped into someone, causing them to fall and trip me on top of them. "Oh my! I am so sorry." I explained trying to get up. They pushed me off of them real hard and I looked up. It was Nick. "You should be Shadows. You're such a loser." He snorted and walked off. I am getting so tired of being made fun of. My eyes clouded up with tears and my vision was starting to get blurry. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I pulled it together and ordered our food.

We got to my dad's hospital room about 15 minutes later. He was slightly dissapointed we didn't bring him Wendy's back, but he couldn't have ate it anyways. He has surgery tomorrow. An hour later the nurse walked in the room and told me I had to leave. Just me? Okay than. I stood up with a very confused look and began to walk away. "I love you Daddy." "I love you to Miles." He replied and I had a strange feeling that everything was going to be okay. My mom stood up and walked me out of the room. "Here are the keys to my car, don't wreck it. I'm staying with your father." A tear slid down my mom's soft, cold cheek. I hated seeing her cry. I hugged her and whispered "It's all gonna be okay." I smiled and started walking away. I heard her whisper something like "She's growing up to be an exceptional young lady." But I couldn't really tell.

***The Next Morning***

I got up, took a shower, and got ready for school. Mom still hadn't came home and I had a few minutes before I had to leave. So I got on my blog to check some of the comments. 'Happy late birthday. What's wrong with your dad? Is he okay? -Sarah.' 'Why is your dad in the hospital? I hope he will be okay!(: -Selena' WOW! Selena? I didn't know she could be nice. Lol. I turned my laptop off and got out of bed. Ugh, I could tell today was going to be a bad day. I could just feel it.

I got to school and couldn't find Demi anywhere! I was looking around for a while until I heard someone yell my name. "Miles!" I turned around to see Taylor's long legs jogging up the hallway. She was wearing white capris and a pink tank top with a white cardigan over it. It looked fabulous on her. I smiled. "Hey Tay, what's up?" "Just wanted to catch up with you before class. You have biology next right?" "Nope, I got changed around to English Lit. What about you?" She squeeled. "I have English Lit. next!" She linked her arm on to mine and we walked to our class together. She was kind of clingy but I had a soft spot for her.

After English Lit. I had biology which luckily I didn't have with Taylor. That would be my first class with demi. I got into the classroom and I saw her sitting in the corner talking to.. who was that? I squinted my eyes harder trying to get a good look at her. SELENA!? What the heck Demi! I walked over to her and cleared my throat. "Miles? What are you doing in here?" Demi asked me looking like a teenager who had just been caught sucking face with her boyfriend. "I got my classes changed. I was looking for you this morning but obviously you're busy." I turned on my heal and walked over to sit beside Emily. "Hey Em." I smiled. "Hey Miles. What's up with you and Demi?" She asked, acting as if she knew about Selena and Demi being friends all along. "She's hanging with the enemy! Selena helllooo?" I replied to her idiotic comment. "Oh, they have been friends since the beginning of the year. I thought you knew. Me and Demi aren't really friends, I only hang with her because you do." She looked at me and her eyes suddenly flooded with worry. "Miles? Are you okay?" She asked.

My eyes were starting to sting and I couldn't see a thing anymore. I thought Demi was my best friend? She's been hiding this behind my back all year. I felt humiliated. I looked back at Demi. She had her head down and Selena was patting her back. Ugh. I didn't know what to do so I just sat there through class doing and saying nothing.

When the bell rang I grabbed my things in a rush and headed for the cafetoria. On my way I accidentally bumped into someone. "Gosh, I am so sorry. I'm really clumsy lately." I started to pick up the other person's belongings. "That's fine." She replied. I looked up and I realized it was my worst enemy. Her. :/ Selena. My eyes started getting that stingy feeling again and I felt hot tears running down my cold cheeks. "Uhh. Yeah, aren't you going to make fun of me now and then tell me to get lost?" I asked not even waiting for her to reply. Selena and I used to be friends way back when. I think it was eighth grade when she backstabbed me. She knew I liked Nick, but she just had to have him.

"Wait Miley! Please!" She grabbed my arm. I whipped around, tearing my arm from her grasp. "What Selena? What do you want from me." Tears were now streaming down my face. This reminded me so much of two years ago. "I just uhh-" Then her friend Emma walked by. "Hah, Selly why are you talking to this loser?" She asked giving me a mocking look. This was Selena's chance, if she stuck up for me I would consider giving her a second chance, but this is the only time:/ "Hah! You actually thought I was talking to her? No! I was just telling her how worthless and pathetic she is. Ya know Miley, you should go back to the dumpster, that's where you belong." She laughed with Emma and walked away. Selena looked back at me with a pained expression on her face. I shook my head at her and walked away. These come backs sure were getting old. They definitely needed some new ones.

I was almost to the cafe' when I turned the corner and bumped into Demi. "Oh I'm-" I saw that it was Demi and turned around. "Miles, I'm sorry, I should have told you. Better yet I should have never believed her when she told me she was sorry for everything she has done in the past and wants to make up with you. I'm so sorry Miles. Please forgive me." Demi's face was all twisted up and you could tell she really was sorry. "Of course I forgive you Dems. Now come on let's go eat." I assumed she had just saw the scene between me and Selena. I didn't ask because I didn't really want to talk about it.

When we got into the cafe' Joe walked over to Demi and stole her away from me. It always happened that way. Ugh. "Miles!" Oh gosh. I turned around with a smile plastered on my face. I just wasn't in the mood right now. "Hey Tay!" She looked at me confused. "What's wrong? I sense that you're agitated or a little upset?" Dang! How'd she know? "Oh I'm fine. Me and Demi just got into a little fight earlier." I replied hoping she would get off my case. As soon as I thought that, I think I saw a look of hurt flash in Taylor's she a mindreader? "No!" Taylor blurted out. She covered her mouth as soon as she said it. Hah! So she was.

Taylor pulled me over to the side. "Miley please. You can't tell anyone. That's why I had to move from my old school." Taylor looked like she was about to cry. "I won't Tay. I promise. But how did you.. Ya know become a mind reader thingy whatever." I laughed. "Well..." Taylor went on about how this one night her and her friend Lainey were walking in the park and this chick came and told her this spell and Taylor tried it and turned into a mind reader. But the spell is like sacred or something and nobody is supposed to find it out. "I want to know it." I really wanted to know what it was like. I could take it back if I wanted. Couldn't I? "Are you sure Miley? It's a big responsibility, and hard to think on your own with everyone else's thoughts scanning through your mind." I thought about this and took it all in. "Yeah." I said. "I really want this." "Okay, you can ride home with me after school." "I can't." I replied quickly. "But you can come pick me up at my house around 5:30?" I questioned. She smiled. "Yeah sure."


End file.
